cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Russian Empire
Nation Information The Russian Empire is a sizeable, superbly developed, and aging nation at 667 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of The Russian Empire work diligently to produce Aluminum and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. The Russian Empire is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The Russian Empire has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The Russian Empire allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. The Russian Empire believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The Russian Empire will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Current Nation Status and Commentary The Commonwealth is still under One Vision surrender terms. This accounts for my lack of usual military buildup, and my rather low NS given my nation's infra and tech levels. I've also got three events currently, which ultimately results -11$ Citizen Income and -10% land area. Origin The Russian Empire first began after the fall of the Soviet Union. With the USSR's collapse, chaos soon engulfed the Russian lands, and dozens of nation began to pop up. One of these such nations was the Russian Empire, which had formed along the Bering coastline in Russia. Rather than fight for power and argue with each other, they banded together to form Russia's first Republic. Driven by peace and prosperity rather than power and greed as their Russian counterparts were, the Empire was able to quickly stabilize and prosper under their own governance. By the time Russia's civil wars had ended, there were no clear victors. Russia's peoples and lands alike laid in waste. The only nation spared from such a fate was the Empire itself. Faced with little competition, the Empire soon experienced an economic boom, and was then able to compete in the world's modern markets. Quick to make peace with foreign nations, the Empire soon found support from several large nations and ally with them. In just a few short years, the Empire would soon become a major economic player in the world. Extreme progress, coupled with civil wars and divisions in other nations across the world soon led the Empire to a position of great importance and strength. It was at this time that the Empire created it's modern foreign policies. Foreign Policy Put quick simply, the Russian Empire remains neutral on most international issues, unless the Empire is directly involved or any of it's allies are. Believing in stabilizing other nations around the world, both the citizens and the Imperial government itself donates extensively to help struggling and developing nations. Being the militarily single strongest nation in the world, the Empire tends to hold back it's forces during times of struggle rather than use military forces as a means of 'diplomacy.' Citizens and officials like realize that wars can only lead to the loss of life and property, and as such uses it as a very last resort. This peaceful stance however, does not by any means soften the Empire's military. Imperial military research continues to advance at an alarming rate, with cutting edge technologies being created and updated nearly every day. When it comes to dealing in the matters of other nation's affairs, the Empire has traditionally remained hesitant. By being involved in external affairs, Imperial resources are committed outside their own borders, rather than placed internally where they could more directly benefit the Empire's citizens. For the Imperial government, recognizing new nations can often prove to be a long and tricky process. Often dubbed 'splinter nations,' countries can often pop up or be removed over night. As such, the Empire takes a slow approach to recognizing nations, seeking to ensure the nation in question is stable enough. Due to this policy, few nations have been recognized to this day. Today, the modern goal of the Empire is to bring further success and stability within it's borders. Externally, it's aims to bring peace to the Russian lands and has been in talk with splinter nations across Siberia in order to join the Empire. Thus far, these talks have proven wildly successful, and it is likely that the Empire shall continue to expand it's borders so long as there are people and nations in need. Currently Held Treaties 1. The Pacific Rim Coalition Treaty Signed April 21st, 2008 - An MDP with The New Triyunican Empire (formerly New Triyun and The Empire of Shilla) and Novus Nicae. 2. The R.U.S.S.I.A.N. Pact Signed July 2nd, 2008 - A pact on economic and military cooperation with The Nation of Cybercide, The Royal Empire of Slavorussia, and The Nation of Denmark Res. Government and Politics The Empire is led by a three branch system; the Executive, the Judicial, and the Legislative. The Executive branch is made up of the Premier and the Sub-Premier. The Judicial branch is made up of the Supreme Imperial Court, made up of seven Supreme court justices. The Legislative branch is made up of the Imperial Parliament, which in turn is made up of two representatives from each Imperial province. The number of Imperial Parliamentary Representatives is currently numbered at 18. Politically speaking the Empire has always been divided between left and right wing ideologies. Despite these differences in political views, citizens and politicians are dedicated enough to their country to put these simple differences aside and work together for the betterment of their homeland. In it's entire history, the Empire has never had a violent political protest, and has yet to experience an act of either foreign or domestic terrorism. Boundaries and Borders Claims of The Russian Empire (Please note that the areas shaded in Pink are currently being protected by the Empire, and are on the verge of joining the Union.) As of this day, July 8th, The Russian Empire currently holds borders with Triyun, United Corea, Neo-Japan, Crimea Iso, and Cybercide via the protected area of Sibersk. Land Acquisitions 1. The Sahka Republic joins the Empire April 19th, 2008 Citizen's Rights The Russian Empire has had the highest standards of citizen's rights for many years now. Freedom of speech, press, and assembly are all guaranteed to Imperial citizens, and all are often used. In the Empire, all citizens aged 18 and above are allowed to vote, regardless of race or gender. Citizens often are able to voice their needs and concerns through their representatives to the Imperial Parliament and various numbers of government run online polls. Should a representative's decision or vote go against that of the people they represent, the citizens of that provinces are entitled to overthrow their decision with a vote of 50% +1 with no less than half of the province's able voters counted. Ordinarily this may seem a daunting task, but thanks to the spread of both personal computers and computer security, it has become a relatively simple task. Technologies Currently, the Empire represents the pinnacle of technology in nearly all fields. The Empire's technological prowess has led to a place years ahead of even it's nearest competitors. Many of the advanced strides made in technology over the last few years have been led by commercial and governmental groups.